Nuits Blanches à Selsey
by Daiya
Summary: HPDM/Traduction. "Harry s'est mis à l'écart du monde sorcier avec ses enfants et, bien qu'il assure être parfaitement heureux, son fils Albus ne le croit pas et décide d'aider son père à trouver de nouveau l'amour"
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Nuit Blanches à Selsey (_Sleepless in Selsey_)

**Auteur :** Cheryl Dyson

**Traductrice :** Daiya

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** HPDM

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'à tome 7. Prend plus au moins en compte l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson.

**Note de la traductrice : **Cette histoire est une traduction de _Sleepless in Selsey_ de Cheryl Dyson (lien de la fic originale ici : Sleepless in Selsey). La fic est terminée et se compose de 4 chapitres (un peu moins de 20 000 mots). La traduction sera postée rapidement, probablement un chapitre par semaine, peut-être même plus vite.

Cette histoire est rafraîchissante et très agréable à lire. Albus et Scorpius ont un rôle très important et la fic tournera beaucoup autour des deux jeunes sorciers. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi. Quelques notes se trouvent à la fin du chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur** : ''Oui, cette fic est totalement tirée du film _Nuits Blanches à Seattle_, même si je l'ai pas mal adapté afin que l'histoire s'adapte mieux au monde sorcier et que je puisse m'amuser encore plus. Cette histoire prend plus ou moins en compte l'épilogue, excepté qu'une certaine personne ne sera pas présente sur la voie 9 ¾ pour la première année d'Albus à Poudlard.''

* * *

**Nuits Blanches à Selsey**

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

_22 décembre 2016_

Harry prit un air renfrogné tout en se demandant si l'utilisation d'un sortilège de Nettoyage pourrait être utile ou si, au contraire, il ruinerait ses vagues efforts d'amadouer les vestiges du Yorkshire pudding **[1]** qui s'accrochait obstinément aux bords du plat en inox. _Ça ruinerait probablement tout_, décida-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il était très mauvais en sorts de Nettoyage et que le plat de cuisson aurait été bien chanceux de survivre à ce genre de tentative.

Les puddings se révélèrent étonnamment savoureux, mais le désordre qu'ils avaient créé était effroyable. Un bout de pâte dont la consistance rappelait le béton résista à tous ses efforts de frottement et il envisagea d'utiliser le sortilège de Disparition sur ce satané plat puis d'en acheter un neuf. Il imagina alors Hermione faire claquer sa langue avant de murmurer : « Gaspillage ». Il soupira bruyamment puis se remit à frotter.

« … les vacances peuvent être un moment de solitude pour certaines personnes, malgré le fait d'être entouré par les amis et la famille. » dit la voix qui s'échappait de la radio posée sur le plan de travail. La Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique **[2]** s'était agrandie depuis l'invention des sorciphones **[3]**. Emissions de débat, chaines de conseils, de musique ou encore de remise de prix se faisaient à présent la guerre. Les mots de la présentatrice retinrent l'attention de Harry et il se figea. « Si vous êtes l'une de ces personnes, nous aimerions vraiment que vous nous appeliez pour nous parler. Nous voulons que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul et que nous nous soucions de vous ici, à RI-10. **[4]**»

Harry fronça le nez et se remit à frotter. Bien sûre qu'ils se souciaient. Ils se souciaient de leurs taux d'écoute et du nombre de publicités qu'ils pouvaient passer. La présentatrice possédait une voix chaleureuse, presque sensuelle, mais Harry doutait qu'elle connaisse quelque chose au sujet de la solitude.

Il soupira avant de mettre le plat tenace de côté. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était s'affaler dans son canapé et regarder les guirlandes électriques sur le sapin de Noël, tout en s'accordant un peu d'apitoiement sur son propre sort accompagné de beaucoup d'alcool.

La présentatrice commença à discuter avec un homme de Newbury qui se trouvait être seul pour les vacances parce que sa petite-amie venait de s'enfuir avec son meilleur ami. Une mine d'or pour l'émission de radio.

Harry utilisa sa baguette pour remplir le plat d'eau, la portant presque à ébullition. Tout cela tremperait pendant la nuit et, avec un peu de chance, cette satanée vaisselle serait moins difficile à laver le lendemain matin. Il essuya les assiettes à l'aide d'un sort puis les empila dans le placard. Noël était dans trois jours et Harry était seul à la maison avec Albus. James et Lily étaient chez les Weasley pour passer du temps avec leurs cousins, mais Albus avait très peu de choses en commun avec Rose et Hugo, et il avait préféré rester avec Harry. Ça l'inquiétait, parfois, que son plus jeune fils soit si solitaire.

« Vous devriez sortir avec d'autres amis. » conseilla un auditeur à l'homme de Newbury, « et aller à une soirée pour fêter le Nouvel An. Et rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est un bon conseil. » répondit la présentatrice de sa voix voluptueuse « et essayez de ne pas trop penser à l'infidélité de votre ancien meilleur ami et de votre ex petite-copine. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi inconsidéré et horrible, donc essayez de trouver le bon dans les personnes que vous rencontrez et ne laissez pas votre passé ternir vos futures relations. »

Harry lâcha un soupir excédé. Ce genre de conseil était facile à donner mais pas si simple à accepter. « Mais oui, Bob. » murmura-t-il « Sors donc et trouve toi une nouvelle copine tout de suite. Tellement ridicule. »

« Bonne chance, Bob, » dit-elle, « et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Notre prochain auditeur est un peu spécial. Accueillons James, qui est originaire de Selsey. Comment vas-tu ce soir ? »

Harry sursauta avant de secouer la tête. C'était impossible.

« Je vais bien. »

« Et quel âge as-tu, James ? »

« Presque onze ans. »

La tension se dissipa Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était installée. Son James avait pratiquement treize ans, et en aucun cas il ne prétendrait être plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, même sous menace de mort.

« Presque onze ans. Tu es bientôt un adulte, James. Tu as l'air très mature. Pourquoi nous as-tu appelé ce soir ? »

« Pour faire grimper vos chiffes. » marmonna Harry tout en rangeant les couverts.

« Eh bien, vous avez dit que pendant les vacances on pouvait se sentir seul, et je pense que mon père se sent très seul, surtout maintenant, alors j'ai appelé pour savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Je déteste le fait qu'il soit triste tout le temps. »

Harry ferma la porte silencieusement, son cœur se serrant malgré son envie presque cynique de grommeler : « Exploitation d'enfant. »

« Et pourquoi ton papa est-il triste tout le temps ? Le sais-tu ? »

« C'est parce que ma maman est morte. »

Harry eut un hoquet.

« Je suis désolée d'entendre ça, James. C'est arrivé récemment ? »

« Il y a environ trois ans. »

_Oh mon dieu,_ pensa Harry tandis qu'une affreuse réalisation se créa dans son esprit. Selsey, et _James._

« Trois ans ? Et il est toujours triste ? »

« Ouais, il doit être triste parce qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup avant que... avant qu'elle meure. Je crois qu'il pense peut-être que c'est de sa faute, ou qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait voulu encore lui dire qu'il était désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi, James ? »

« Je pense qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été un bon mari. Ou parce qu'il aime les hommes. Vous savez, peut-être qu'il voulait un mari plutôt qu'une femme. Je les ai entendu se disputer à propos de ça une fois. »

« _Putain. _» murmura Harry. « Albus. » Il s'enfuit de la cuisine et se mit à la recherche de son fils. Le salon était vide, donc Harry monta les marches deux par deux. Il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il existe un autre enfant de dix ans vivant à Selsey dont la mère était morte, et qui avait été témoin d'une dispute entre ses parents au sujet de la possible homosexualité de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Albus avec violence. De grands yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et Albus murmura dans le sorciphone « Hmm... Je dois vous laisser. »

« James, attends ! » La voix de la présentatrice s'échappait de la radio portable se trouvant sur la commode de Al'.

Harry prit le sorciphone des mains de Albus tout en lui jetant un regard plein de promesses de punition. « Je suis désolé, mais _James_ est censé être couché depuis un certain temps donc cette conversation est terminée. Bonne soirée. » s'exclama-t-il dans le combiné.

« Êtes-vous le père de James ? »

« Oui, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner me vautrer dans ma tristesse. »

Albus attrapa l'un des animaux en peluche de Lily et cacha son visage derrière le nounours pendant que Harry prétendait que ses paroles désinvoltes n'étaient pas vraies. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment foutu.

* * *

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en envoyant négligemment un sortilège à une fée qui couina et s'éclaira, battant des ailes tandis qu'elle brillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La radio vomissait une larmoyante histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières au sujet d'un gamin dont la mère était morte et dont le père était triste.

« Scorpius, pouvons-nous... » demanda Draco.

« Chut ! J'écoute. » le réprimanda Scorpius en lui jetant un regard noir. Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent d'agacement, même s'il devait reconnaître que l'expression de son fils était parfaite – Draco pouvait fréquemment la voir dans son propre miroir.

Il était sur le point d'informer Scorpius qu'un enfant ne devait pas réduire son père au silence lorsque des mots retinrent son attention : « … ou parce qu'il aime les hommes. » Sa réprimande se transforma en un rire.

« Par Salazar, pas étonnant qu'il soit triste, le pauvre homme. »

« Père, s'il-te-plaît. »

Draco secoua la tête, écoutant d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'une voix puissante se fit entendre à travers la radio, et il réalisa que le garçon s'était fait surprendre en train de parler du linge sale de son père en direct sur une radio publique. « Quelqu'un va avoir des problèmes. »

_Oui, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner me vautrer dans ma tristesse. _La voix était grave et cruellement familière. L'homme était-il quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Il commença à passer en revue ses amis et ses connaissances. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait un fils appelé James ?

« Quel âge a cet enfant ? » s'enquit Draco.

« Mon âge, » répondit Scorpius « J'espère que son père ne va pas être trop dur avec lui. Il essayait juste de l'aider. »

« … accepter nos condoléances, Monsieur. Je vous prie de croire que je suis là pour vous aider de n'importe quelle façon possible. » La voix de la femme était réconfortante et possédait une certaine qualité qui la rendait digne de confiance. Draco se demanda si un sortilège pouvant voyager sur les ondes radio avait été inventé.

« Je suis certain que vous êtes juste en train d'essayer d'augmenter votre audimat, mais merci. » dit l'homme. Draco s'autorisa à ressentir, à contre-coeur, une certaine admiration réticente pour l'auditeur.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Pour votre femme, je veux dire ? »

Draco eut presque le souffle coupé face à l'audace de la femme. Il s'attendait à moitié à une réponse pleine de colère, ce qui aurait été parfait pour nourrir les potins des commères avides de drames qui écoutaient la radio. Après un silence choqué, l'homme répondit : « Ce fut soudain. Une maladie que personne n'avait vu venir et que personne n'a su comment combattre. Un jour elle allait bien et le lendemain elle n'était plus là. »

« C'est épouvantable. » s'exclama la présentatrice. « Et vous... Vous l'aimiez ? »

« Bien-sûr que je l'aimais. »

« Même si... ? »

La réponse de l'homme fut quelque peu saccadée et très probablement prononcée à travers des dents serrées : « Oui, _même si_ je suis attiré à la fois par les hommes et les femmes, bien que cela ne regarde personne en dehors de mon foyer. » Draco pouvait facilement imaginer le regard furieux que l'homme devait jeter à son fils en ce moment même. « Ma femme manquait de confiance en elle à cause de ça avant sa mort, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle me manque. Énormément. »

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, d'avoir eu la patience et la gentillesse de nous expliquer tout cela plutôt que de raccrocher, comme je pense que vous auriez aimer le faire. Il est très clair, pour votre fils du moins, que vous êtes toujours en deuil, même si trois ans c'est très long. Pensez-vous que vous serez capable d'aimer de nouveau ? »

« Je... Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je n'éprouve aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, ou d'essayer de remplacer ma femme. Mon seul intérêt maintenant est d'offrir la meilleure vie possible à mes enfants. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, mais si votre fils s'inquiète assez pour appeler une émission de radio afin de discuter du fait que vous soyez toujours triste... Peut-être que de créer l'inquiétude chez vos enfants à votre sujet est quelque peu contre-productif par rapport à vos intentions. »

Un long silence suivit et Draco se dit que l'homme venait enfin de raccrocher au nez de la présentatrice. Il rencontra le regard de Scorpius. Les sourcils de son fils étaient froncés en une expression soucieuse. Puis l'homme parla de nouveau : « Oui, oui, vous avez probablement raison. Bonne nuit. »

Un léger clic mit fit à la conversation, puis la présentatrice s'éclaircie la gorge. « Bonne nuit, Monsieur. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, James, et nous espérons que toi et ton père trouverez le bonheur que vous méritez tous les deux. Et maintenant, Sourire de Circe et sa potion qui gardera vos dents blanches et votre sourire éclatant. »

Scorpuis laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Tu devrais le trouver. »

Draco éteignit la radio d'un coup de baguette. Satanées bêtises sentimentales. « Trouver qui ? »

« Cet homme. Le père de James. Il a l'air gentil. »

Draco offrit à son fils un regard perçant. « Scorpius. Je suis avec _William. _»

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. « William est ennuyeux. Je parlais avec Tante Pansy... »

« Et ce fut ta première erreur. » l'interrompit Draco en se levant. « Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne jamais parler à cette femme ? »

« Je lui parle tout le temps ! »

« Et par conséquent tu désobéis à mon excellent conseil. Que ça n'arrive plus. Maintenant, au lit. »

« Mais, Père, n'es-tu pas curieux ? Il avait l'air terriblement triste. Et James a _mon _âge. »

« Au lit. » ordonna Draco d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucun argument.

Scorpius soupira bruyamment mais il se redressa et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. « Bonne nuit, Père. »

« Bonne nuit Scorpius. » répondit Draco avant de secouer la tête. Son fils devait passer outre son aversion pour William. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se lient plus formellement. William avait laissé échapper assez d'indices à ce sujet ces derniers temps.

Draco libéra les fées de leur obligation de briller et alla se coucher.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de Albus, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité. Après de longues minutes, une petite voix s'éleva : « Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ? »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Albus serrait la peluche contre son torse avec force, comme s'il était bien plus jeune que le garçon 'mature' de dix ans qu'il était. Harry se pencha et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je suppose que je n'avais jamais réalisé combien le fait que je sois triste pouvais t'affecter. »

« Tu n'es pas tout le temps triste. » tempéra Albus. Il avait toujours été le plus calme de tous, le médiateur entre son frère impétueux et sa sœur, et celui qui désamorçait toute situation conflictuelle.

« Mais je suis suffisamment triste pour que ce soit un problème. »

« C'est pas un problème ! Je pensais juste que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Pour aider. »

Harry laissa glisser son bras autour des épaules de son fils puis l'attira à lui. « Tu as aidé. Tu m'as donné une chose à laquelle réfléchir et je te promets que je vais essayer de ne pas trop penser autant au passé. Ta maman était... vraiment spéciale. Mais je ne veux pense pas qu'elle voudrait me voir me morfondre tout le temps en vous rendant triste. »

Albus enfonça son doigt dans ses côtes avant d'ajouter : « Elle te jetterait probablement un sort. »

Harry le chatouilla sous les bras. « Très probablement. » acquiesça-t-il tandis qu'Albus poussait un cri perçant, se tortillant pour s'éloigner.

« Papa ! Arrête ! J'suis pas chatouilleux ! »

« Clairement pas. » dit Harry tendant ses doigts vers Albus qui se mit à hurler. Le garçon recula précipitamment en riant. Harry gloussa et éloigna sa main. « Bonne nuit, Albus. »

« Bonne nuit, papa. »

* * *

_23 décembre 2016_

Scorpius Malfoy avait une mission. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle mission il s'agissait avant le soir précédent, quand tout était devenu soudainement clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pendant des mois, Scorpius avait été insatisfait et agité. La cause de tout cela était évidente, bien entendu, parce que Scorpius n'était pas un garçon stupide et qu'il savait très bien ce qui était à l'origine de ce nuage noir qui planait au-dessus du Manoir Malfoy, contaminant tout ce que Scorpius connaissait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était quoi faire à ce sujet.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un garçon dans une émission de radio vienne lui offrir la réponse à tous ses problèmes.

Scorpius avait une mission : trouver un nouveau petit-ami à son père.

« Tante Pansy ? » s'enquit-il aussi désinvolte que possible.

« Hmmm ? » Parfait, elle était occupée à lire un article de la _Gazette._

« Si quelqu'un appelle une station de radio et que tu veux leur écrire une lettre, comment tu peux le faire ? »

Tante Pansy le regarda par-dessus son journal. « Mais de quoi tu me parles ? »

Scorpius soupira. Elle n'avait pas encore son regard perçant signifiant 'qu'est-ce que tu manigances' qui lui faisait peur, mais s'il ne faisait pas attention ça finirait par arriver et elle en viendrait à soupçonner son plan.

« Eh bien, j'écoutais la radio, et ce garçon a appelé pour poser une question à propos du nouveau balai Braveur de Tempête 5000 **[5]** et la présentatrice lui a dit quelque chose de complètement faux. » Scorpius résista à l'envie de rentrer dans les détails. Il allait déjà trop loin avec son mensonge. _Faire simple et concis_ était un proverbe dont il devait se souvenir. L'ironie de la chose résidait dans le fait que c'était Tante Pansy elle-même qui lui avait appris cette règle. « Enfin bref, je voulais écrire au garçon pour lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient trompés et répondre à ses questions. Peut-être même me faire un nouveau copain. » Scorpius grimaça à la fin de sa tirade. Il n'avait pas souhaité dire ça et, surtout, il n'avait définitivement pas voulu sembler si mélancolique. À sa grande surprise, cela provoqua chez sa tante une réaction positive.

Les traits de Tante Pansy, dont le regard était devenu légèrement vitreux à l'évocation des spécificités du balai, s'adoucirent, son expression, avec laquelle Scorpius était totalement familier, signifiant 'Oh mon pauvre chéri'. « Je suppose que tu peux écrire à la station de radio. » dit-elle « Ils retracent les numéros des sorciphones de tous les gens qui appellent, c'est une procédure ordinaire. Ils seront capables de rappeler le garçon et de demander son adresse. Ils ne te la donneront probablement pas mais ils peuvent lui faire parvenir ta lettre si tu l'envoies à la station. »

Scorpuis acquiesça. « Alors je vais essayer. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle lui offrit un regard plein de pitié pendant un long moment avant de sourire, puis elle retourna à son journal. Scorpius prétendit de lire le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux, mais mentalement il était déjà en train de rédiger la lettre qu'il enverrait à l'homme de la radio, l'homme avec la voix chaleureuse.

* * *

La sonnerie résonna dans la maison. Albus leva la tête et attendit de voir si son père allait répondre. Elle retentit une seconde fois et Albus ronchonna. Bien-sûr, ce satané téléphone devait sonner quand il avait les mains occupées.

« Réponds, papa. » murmura-t-il tout en essayant de garder le papier à la bonne place tandis qu'il arrachait un bout de Sorcier Collant. Honnêtement, emballer ses paquets serait bien plus facile s'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Maudite règle stupide pour empêcher les mineurs d'utiliser la magie.

Après la troisième sonnerie, Albus abandonna son paquet avec un grognement agacé. Ça pouvait être Tante Hermione qui appelait et si personne ne lui répondait elle arriverait chez eux dans tout ses états pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et d'ailleurs où était son père, bordel ?

Albus sauta les marches trois par trois et arracha le sorciphone du mur.

« Allo ? » dit-il.

« Bonjour, c'est Teresa Redstone. J'appelle de la part de Radio Indépendante 10 et je voudrais parler à un certain James qui nous a contacté hier soir. Est-ce le bon numéro et êtes-vous James, ou un de ses parents ou un tuteur ? »

Albus inspira avant de regarder autour de lui rapidement pour s'assure que son père n'était pas dans les parages. « C'est bien James. » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mon appel, James. Puis-je parler à ton père ? »

« Hmm... Il n'est pas là pour le moment. » répondit Albus. Peut-être que son père était dans le jardin. Il n'aurait pas quitter la maison sans avoir prévenu son fils.

« Oh, eh bien, nous avons une petite situation qui nécessiterait son autorisation. Peux-tu lui demander de nous rappeler lorsqu'il sera de retour ? »

« Bien-sûr. » déclara Albus tandis que son cœur se serrait. Il savait que son père ne les recontacterait jamais. Une idée terrible, diabolique lui parvint. « Attendez ! » s'écria-t-il alors « Il est là ! Ne quittez pas. »

Albus posa le téléphone et courut à travers la pièce jusqu'au secrétaire sur lequel s'entassait un désordre fait de papiers en tout genre. Où était-il ? Il ouvrit avec brusquerie le tiroir du milieu et fouilla au milieu du tas d'objets qui le remplissait. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il l'avait... Voilà ! Albus s'en saisit et se précipita vers le téléphone.

Albus fixa l'interrupteur près de sa gorge et dit : « Allo ? » Sa voix était aigüe, comme s'il avait aspiré de l'hélium. Il grimaça avant de tourner la cadran de l'interrupteur puis essaya de nouveau. « Allo ? » Cette fois-ci, sa voix était grave, presque trop.

« Monsieur... Je suis désolée, nous ne connaissons pas votre nom. Je suis Teresa Redstone... » Elle répéta son baratin et Albus secoua ses mains dans les airs, l'encourageant à d'en venir à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, tandis qu'il baladait son regard autour de lui, attentif, au cas où son père revenait.

« Oui, oui, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda Albus, reproduisant de façon plus ou moins acceptable le ton impatient qu'utilisait son père.

« Après que votre fils ait appelé la station hier soir, nous avons été submergés par les appels. Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu un nombre assez important de courrier, la plupart adressé à votre fils ou à vous-même. Nous espérions obtenir votre autorisation afin de vous les transmettre, si vous aviez la gentillesse de nous donner vitre adresse, bien entendu. »

« Hmm... D'accord. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Puis-je avoir votre nom et votre adresse, dans ce cas ? »

Oh merde. Son nom. Oncle Ron disait que tous les gens dans le monde sorcier connaissaient le nom  
de son père. « Ron. » lâcha Albus avant qu'il se souvienne que son oncle était presque aussi célèbre que son père. Ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce. « Black ! » il termina, le regard fixé sur la veste noire accrochée au porte-manteau. « Ron Black. J'habite 223 Songbird Lane, à Selsey. Dans le Sussex. »

Albus perçut un bruit de pas au niveau des escaliers et il paniqua. Il ne savait pas si le courrier trouverait sa maison avec ce faux nom, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Merci, au-revoir. » dit-il avant de raccrocher le téléphone sur le mur avec douceur avant de faire comme s'il était captivé par l'interrupteur de changement de voix.

Son père lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'il passait près de lui. « Est-ce que le téléphone a sonné ? J'étais en train d'agrandir le placard et j'ai cru l'entendre. Je me suis dit que tu allais décrocher. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Des publicitaires. » affirma Albus en hochant les épaules. « Je leur ai dit que nous avions besoin de rien. »

« Bon petit. » dit son père avant de reprendre sa marche. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim. » répondit Albus. Il mit l'interrupteur dans sa poche, soupirant discrètement de soulagement.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi. La suite devrait arriver très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**NOTES :**

**[1]** Yorkshire pudding : Selon Wikipedia, le Yorkshire pudding est « confectionné à partir d'une pâte à base de lait, d'œufs, de farine et de sel, il accompagne traditionnellement le plat principal. Le Yorkshire pudding se marie particulièrement bien avec un rôti de bœuf, du poulet, et plus généralement avec tous les plats en sauce. »

**[2] **La Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique (RITM) : The '_Wizarding Wireless Network' (WWN)_ en anglais.

**[3] **Les sorciphones : '_Wizaphones' _dans le texte original. Cette traduction me semblait être la plus adaptée. Si quelqu'un a une autre idée, n'hésitez pas !

**[4] **RI-10 : '_WW-Ten' _dans le texte original. Là aussi, j'ai traduit de mon mieux.

**[5] **Braveur de Tempête 5000 : '_Weatherby Windstorm Series 5000' _dans le texte original.J'ai eu du mal à trouver une traduction adéquate. Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite, donc si vous avez une autre traduction à me proposer...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **_Nuit Blanches à Selsey_ (_Sleepless in Selsey_)

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** HPDM.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'à tome 7. Prend plus au moins en compte l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson.

**Note de la traductrice : **Cette histoire est une traduction de _Sleepless in Selsey_ de Cheryl Dyson. La fic est terminée et se compose de 4 chapitres (un peu moins de 20 000 mots).

Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour les reviews et les followings. N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis sur cette histoire en laissant une review à l'auteur originale.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

**Nuits Blanches à Selsey**

Chapitre 2

* * *

La chouette arriva une heure plus tard avec un large paquet. Albus laissa entrer par la fenêtre la bête qui semblait perdue avant de lui donner quelques friandises pour hibou tandis que l'oiseau se reposait sur le perchoir. Son père était dans la chambre de Lily, essayant de ranger la pièce pour une raison que Al n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Dix minutes après qu'elle soit de retour à la maison, ce serait comme si un ouragan avait eu lieu, l'eau en moins. Sa sœur était un vrai souillon.

Albus chassa la chouette puis ferma la fenêtre avant que le vent froid ne puisse remplacer la chaleur de la maison. Il attrapa le paquet et grimpa les escaliers. La chambre de Lily était la première, donc Albus cacha les lettre derrière son dos avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Son père était à quatre pattes et regardait sous le lit de Lily tout en envoyant des sorts afin d'en sortir quelques nombreux objets, y compris quatre petites cuillères, une assiette avec ce qui semblait être la moitié d'un sandwich un peu ancien, un nombre impressionnant de chaussettes dépareillées et le t-shirt préféré de James. Albus eut un sourire suffisant. Lily allait avoir de _gros_ problèmes lorsque James aurait connaissance de cette histoire.

Son père murmurait entre ses dents, donc Albus se glissa dans le couloir et entra dans sa chambre. Il défit les ficelles entourant le paquet et laissa le contenu se déverser sur son lit. Il y avait des lettres et des cartes de toutes sortes, tellement qu'Albus n'était pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. La moitié des lettres semblait avoir été trempée dans du parfum et toutes ces odeurs mélangées étaient presque insupportable.

Albus fronça le nez avant de détacher la latte de son plancher qui masquait sa cachette afin d'en extraire _la baguette._ Albus l'avait trouvé au milieu des affaires de son père environ sept mois plus tôt et il s'était depuis secrètement entraîné avec dès qu'il le pouvait. Le garçon n'avait pas encore sa baguette officielle – il ne l'aurait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à rejoindre Poudlard – mais il s'était rendu compte que la vieille baguette marchait bien assez pour la poignée de sorts qu'il connaissait.

Les sortilèges de Rafraichissement d'Air était une nécessité quand vous aviez un frère comme James, Albus était donc plutôt doué avec ceux-là maintenant. Il marmonna un merci à sa cousine Rose pour lui avoir appris tous les sorts qu'il connaissait tandis que le parfum se dissipait. Albus cacha de nouveau la baguette avant de jeter une couverture sur la pile de lettre. Il piocha une enveloppe au hasard, l'ouvrit, puis commença sa lecture.

_**Cher James,**_

_**J'ai entendu ton histoire déchirante sur RI-10 et elle m'a honnêtement brisé le cœur. Ton pauvre père semble avoir besoin d'une nouvelle femme pour le ramener vers le droit chemin **_**[1]**_**. (Ton père comprendra ce que je veux dire par droit chemin.) J'aimerai vraiment être celle qui**_

Albus jeta la lettre, les sourcils froncés. Il avait beaucoup pensé à ce que ça voulait dire, que son père aime autant les hommes que les femmes, et il en avait discuté avec sa cousine Rose, qui était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Rose avait été catégorique quant au fait que les gens aimaient qui ils aimaient et s'ils étaient attirés par quelqu'un du même sexe, alors ce n'était pas plus de leur faute que le parfum de glace qu'ils préféraient. Il n'avait aucune idée de _pourquoi_ il préférait le parfum Mélange Mentholé **[2]** plus que le préféré de Lily, Pincée d'Arc-En-Ciel **[2]**, mais le fait était que si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il était _anormal _**[3]**de préférer Mélange Mentholé et qu'il ne devrait manger uniquement que de la glace Pincée d'Arc-En-Ciel pour le reste de sa vie... eh bien, ça serait vraiment _nul_, parce que Pincée d'Arc-En-Ciel, c'était dégoûtant.

Du coup, si le père d'Albus aimait les hommes, il devrait chercher un nouveau mari et non pas une nouvelle femme. Le garçon pensait que ça pouvait être cool d'avoir deux papas, surtout si le nouveau aimait le Quidditch autant que son père. Albus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une nouvelle idée se présenta à lui. Il se leva et rapporta un morceau de parchemin et plume de son bureau. Il reprit sa place sur son lit et écrivit.

**CONDITIONS NÉCESSAIRES** :

- Doit aimer le Quidditch, ou au moins voler.

- Doit être beau (vérifier ce point avec Rose)

- Quelqu'un de riche serait cool **PAS QUELQU'UN D'INTÉRESSÉ PAR L'ARGENT**

- Qui aime les enfants.

Il examina sa liste avant d'acquiescer. Il ajouterait d'autres points plus tard, si nécessaire. Accompagné d'un nouveau sentiment de détermination, il saisit la lettre suivante.

Dix lettres et six cartes plus tard, la pile contenant celles qui ne lui avaient pas plu avait grandi et Albus n'avait qu'une seule lettre représentant un 'Peut-être'. La plupart provenaient de femmes semblant désespérées qui voulaient le câliner contre leur poitrine (il frémit) et aider son père à sortir de son triste passage à vide à l'aide de choses auxquelles Albus préférait ne vraiment pas penser.

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui cria son père.

« Je lis ! »

« Oh. James et Lily reviennent ce soir. Pizza pour le dîner ? »

« Papa. On devrait _toujours_ manger de la pizza. Tu le sais. »

Le rire de son père résonna dans le couloir. Il devait en avoir fini avec la chambre de Lily. « Désolé, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais. Soirée pizza, alors. Je vais prendre une douche et me frotter la peau pour essayer de faire disparaître le parfum de Lily. Elle est obligée d'en mettre sur tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle trempe certaines de ses affaires dedans. »

« Il va falloir que je parle à Hermione pour qu'elle arrête de lui acheter cet horrible parfum... » La voix de son père fut étouffée alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir vers la suite parentale. Albus entendit une porte se fermer suivit du son lointain de la douche. Le garçon retourna à ses lettres.

Il en ajouta sept autres à la pile négative et une de plus sur le tas 'Peut-être', avant de découvrir la perle rare.

_**Cher Monsieur,**_

_**Bien que je ne suis pas de ceux qui écoutent frivolement les programmes radio, il s'avère que j'ai surpris votre fils l'autre soir sur RI-10. Je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre femme. Je sais combien une telle chose peut être particulièrement dur pour les personnes ayant des enfants. Mon fils (qui a le même âge que le votre) a aussi perdu sa mère, quoique à cause d'un divorce plutôt que quelque chose de plus permanent. Elle a quitté le continent et il ne la voit qu'en de rares occasions à présent. Cela le rend très triste parfois. Mais je m'égare. Nous n'avons pas divorcé parce que je préfère la compagnie des hommes, bien que cela fut un facteur. Je souhaiterai vous présenter une liste de mes meilleures qualités, au cas où vous chercheriez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous assister afin de soulager votre peine, ou du moins compatir autour d'un ou deux verres de brandy de temps en temps. Je suis grand, en forme, et beaucoup de mes connaissances me disent souvent être 'extrêmement beau'. Je suis auto-entrepreneur et financièrement stable. J'ai un fils (comme mentionné ci-dessus) qui entrera à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard l'année prochaine. Si vous décidez de m'écrire, veuillez envoyer un hibou à S.M. chez P.P., A300 Widbrook Hill, Bradford-on-Avon. J'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles.**_

Albus relut la lettre deux fois avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine. L'auteur semblait parfait. 'Financièrement stable' voulait dire riche, ou du moins quelqu'un avec un bon métier qui ne courrait pas après l'argent de son père. Et il était 'extrêmement beau' selon ses propres mots. Et il avait un fils de l'âge de Al, donc il aimait très certainement les enfants. Albus était partagé quant à l'idée d'avoir un autre frère. S'il s'avérait être gros crétin, comme James, ça serait une catastrophe. Mais s'il était calme et intelligent, comme Hugo, ça serait génial.

Albus regarda sa liste de 'Conditions Nécessaires' et fut satisfait de cocher chacun des points excepté le Quidditch, et ça allait être facile de s'occuper ça. Il courut à son bureau, s'assit, et commença à écrire.

* * *

Scorpius était une boule de nerfs. Il était plutôt fier de la lettre qu'il avait rédigé. Enfin, la lettre qu'il avait partiellement rédigé. Le contenu était principalement ce que Tante Pansy lui avait dit d'écrire. Elle était la meilleure co-conspiratrice du monde, même si elle n'avait pas arrêté de marmonner : « Je ne devrais pas faire ça » tout en barrant les mots de Scorpius avant de rajouter des choses comme 'condoléances' et 'connaissances'. Scorpius savait ce que ces mots signifiaient, bien-sûr, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir les épeler correctement. Et il devait admettre que la lettre donnait maintenant plus l'impression d'avoir été écrite par son père que lorsqu'il avait rédigé le brouillon.

Scorpius avait été obligé d'aller chercher l'aide de sa tante et de lui révéler la vérité quand il avait réalisé que sa lettre ne pourrait jamais passer pour celle d'un adulte. Il était intelligent et loquace, mais il n'avait que dix ans.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. « Maître Scorpius, Maître Draco vous demande de descendre pour dîner maintenant. »

« Est-ce que William est là ? »

« Oui, Maître Scorpius. »

Le garçon soupira profondément et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un pli d'irritation. William Stebbins était la raison principale pour laquelle Scorpius avait écrit à l'homme inconnu de la radio. « Dis à Père que j'arrive. » Il ouvrit la porte de sa penderie et se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait pousser sa rébellion avant de perdre ses importants privilèges.

Six minutes plus tard, Scorpius entra dans la salle à manger et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » demanda son père sur un ton saccadé.

« Chemise moldue » répondit Scorpius avant d'attraper le jus d'orange.

« Et où l'as-tu eu ? » Du coin de l'oeil, Scorpius pouvait voir que le léger tic nerveux crispant la mâchoire de son père.

« Par correspondance. Salut William. » ajouta-t-il à contre-coeur.

« Bonsoir, Scorpius. Voyons, ne sois pas en colère contre lui, Draco. C'est normal pour les jeunes d'essayer de nouvelles choses et d'être différent. Je suis _sûr_ que tu as fait des choses farfelues quand tu étais plus jeune. » Le gloussement de William donnait l'impression d'être du papier de verre sur les nerfs de Scorpius. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'approbation condescendante de William quand il était en train d'essayer de faire passer un message.

Le regard noir de son père aurait pu faire bouillir les couleurs criardes de la chemise de Scorpius si elle n'avait pas été faite d'une matière Moldue non naturelle. Le garçon haussa les épaules et l'une d'elle glissa à travers un trou stratégique du tissu. La chemise était hideuse, Scorpius devait l'avouer. Elle était composée d'une multitude de cercles de couleurs vives et était fermée par des anneaux dorés et des chaines. Elle semblait crier _Influence Moldue _et s'il y avait bien une chose que William méprisait, c'était les Moldus.

« Non, » dit le père de Scorpius « Je n'ai jamais fait _aucune_ chose farfelue. Même lorsque j'étais jeune. »

William soupira, visiblement ravi. « Oh, Draco. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. » Il offrit un regard tendre au père de Scorpius et la main du garçon se serra si fort autour de son verre qu'il fut surpris qu'il n'explose pas avant d'enfoncer des morceaux de verres dans sa paume. Il voulait cogner le verre contre la table, ou peut-être même le lancer au visage de William.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas la seule chose. » ajouta son père sèchement tout en se servant du thé.

« Eh bien, non. » gloussa William et Scorpius ferma les yeux, se souvenant que le rire agaçant de l'homme n'était qu'une chose de plus qui le rendait détestable.

« Où est Tante Pansy ? » s'enquit bruyamment Scorpius avant de se servir une pleine cuillère de pommes de terre. Il n'avait pas faim, principalement à cause de la présence de William, mais il préférait s'épargner une autre leçon de morale. Il ajouta un peu d'oie rôtie et quelques pois.

« Elle ne vit pas ici, Scorpius. Elle est rentrée chez elle. »

« Et grand-mère ?

« Elle était fatiguée de sa journée shopping, elle s'est couchée tôt. »

_Traitresses_, pensa Scorpius. Aucune des deux n'appréciait William, mais _les grands_ pouvaient trouver des excuses et ainsi éviter sa compagnie déplaisante. Scorpius était coincé avec lui.

« Ce soir, c'est juste nous, les _hommes. _» dit William « N'est-ce pas formidable ? »

« Une joie de tous les instants. » murmura Scorpius avant de planter son couteau dans l'oie, imaginant le front de William à la place tandis que les dents s'enfonçaient dans la viande.

* * *

_24 décembre 2016_

Harry sourit à Lily tandis qu'elle secouait systématiquement chacun de ses cadeaux pour la centième fois. « Celui-là, c'est des vêtements. » dit-elle avec un soupir. « Les vêtements devraient être interdits en tant que cadeaux. »

« Mais tu aimes avoir de nouvelles tenues ! » s'exclama Harry.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est des cadeaux de Noël ennuyeux. Je préfère les jeux et les jouets. »

« Je suis trop vieux pour les jouets. » dit Albus de son perchoir habituel sur le bord de la fenêtre. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux mais il ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre. Harry ne l'avait pas vu tourner une seule page en une demi-heure. Albus semblait plus pensif que d'habitude, et l'était depuis l'incident de la Radio Indépendante.

« Ah bon ? » répondit Harry feignant la surprise. « Oh non ! Je devrais probablement ramener celui-là au magasin pour me faire rembourser alors. » Il marcha jusqu'au sapin et fit mine d'attraper un paquet.

« Non ! » s'écria Albus en se redressant. « Je plaisantais ! Je suis encore totalement assez jeune pour les jouets ! »

Lily gloussa et James renifla bruyamment de mépris avant de répliquer : « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, abruti. »

« James ! » réprimanda Harry en lui adressant un regard sévère.

«Pardon. » James ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé.

Albus se réinstalla confortablement tout en tirant la langue à son frère. James lui offrit un doigt d'honneur en échange, que Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir. _Il faut savoir choisir ses batailles,_ se rappela-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

« A quelle heure arrive Mamie Molly ? Et est-ce que tout le monde vient ? » demanda Lily.

« A six heure. » répondit Harry. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de se retrouver envahi par les Weasleys, mais la maison de Harry était devenue l'endroit de réunion de plus populaire, et tout cela grâce à sa propriété donnant sur la plage et à sa grande cuisine. Les matchs de Quidditch nocturnes au-dessus de la mer était devenu un 'truc' même lors des plus froides soirées d'hiver. George avait trouvé comment utiliser la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou **[4]**afin de créer un brouillard anti-Moldu et les anneaux étaient programmés pour briller et léviter sur place. James était assez âgé pour y jouer cette année et il était excité comme une puce depuis un mois.

« J'ai trop hâte de manger les tartes à la citrouille de Mamie. » dit James tout en frottant une tâche sur son balais avec un léger tissu.

« Et moi de manger de la purée de cranberry. Pourquoi on n'a de la purée de cranberry qu'à Noël ? »

« Pour que ça reste quelque chose de spécial. » répondit Albus en tournant enfin une page de son livre.

« Ça resterait spécial même si on en mangeait plusieurs fois dans l'année. »

Quelque chose à l'extérieur attira l'attention d'Albus et il referma son livre dans un bruit sourd. « Je reviens. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. James et Lily ne semblèrent se rendre compte de rien. Albus marcha tranquillement, mais dès qu'il atteignit les marches, Harry l'entendit les monter en courant. Où allait-il ?

Harry fut tenté de le suivre, mais Albus avait toujours été le plus secret de ses trois enfants et son fils ne prendrait pas très bien de voir son père fouiner dans ses affaires, et ce même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Harry se réconforta en pensant que l'attitude secrète Albus ne l'était pas au point d'en devenir nuisible. Si quelque chose en venait à l'ennuyer, Albus finirait par rompre le silence. Le processus prenait simplement plus de temps qu'avec James et Lily.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Mamie Molly a compris quand j'ai laissé entendre que cette année je préfèrerais avoir un bonnet tricoté plutôt qu'un pull-over ? » s'enquit Lily, détournant son attention.

James ricana. « Bonne chance avec ça. »

« J'ai commencé à faire des sous-entendus en _mars_. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Ses enfants étaient géniaux.

* * *

À l'étage, Albus décachetait la lettre avec des mains tremblantes. Avec l'aide de Rose, il avait répondu au mystérieux prétendant. Voici ce qu'il avait écrit :

_**Cher S. M.,**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles paroles. J'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres grâce à cette émission de radio idiote et j'admets les avoir toutes jetées à la poubelle à l'exception de la votre. Je souhaiterai vraiment vous prendre au mot au sujet de ce brandy et si possible apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux. Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser une rencontre lorsque nous serons tous les deux disponibles ? Autrement, vous pouvez passer quand il vous plaira. Mon fils, Al, sera heureux de vous faire visiter notre maison. De plus, il est curieux de savoir si vous êtres ou non un fan de Quidditch. Mon adresse est sur l'enveloppe et j'espère vous voir bientôt.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**H.**_

Albus avait été impressionné par tous ces grands mots, même s'il pensait personnellement que son père n'utilisait jamais un ton si formel. Il pensait que S.M. devait apprécié, alors il les avait laissés. Il pensait aussi que l'idée de Rose concernant la proposition de simplement 'passer à la maison' était super. De cette façon, Albus pourrait ne pas avoir à révéler sa campagne de correspondance secrète : cela pouvait simplement être une coïncidence si un bel homme célibataire se trouvait être dans le voisinage et passait à la maison pour une tasse de thé.

Albus se mordit la lèvre, sachant que ça ne marcherait jamais et qu'il y avait plus de chances pour que cette histoire lui explose à la figure quand son père découvrirait la vérité, mais avec un peu de chance ça aurait lieu après que les deux hommes se soient tapé dans l'oeil avant de tomber immédiatement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il secoua la tête et essaya d'oublier le fait que ce genre de choses stupides n'apparaissaient que dans les romans d'amour que Lily piquait à Tante Fleur. Il préféra s'intéresser à la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_**Cher H.P.,**_

_**Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire au sujet de l'organisation de cette rencontre. Le Quidditch est le meilleur sport de la planète et j'espère que votre fils est d'accord avec moi. J'étais l'attrapeur de mon équipe à l'école et je vole encore régulièrement avec mon fils.**_

_**Cordialement, **_

_**D.M.**_

Albus se retint de bondir et de faire une petite danse au milieu de sa chambre. L'homme aimait le Quiddich ! Et il avait été attrapeur, tout comme son père ! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, Albus le savait ! Et peut-être que tous ces romans romantiques n'étaient pas que des bêtises, après tout. Il remarqua que les initiales de l'homme avaient changé, mais peut-être était-il l'une de ces personnes avec plusieurs noms.

Il se figea. Et si l'homme passait à l'improviste ? Qu'est-ce que son père porterait ? Putain, et si son père était vêtu d'un t-shirt délavé et de jeans moldus. Ça ne marcherait pas. Albus secoua la tête. Sans rire, son père était désespérant parfois.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa que l'homme ne viendrait jamais le jour du réveillon de Noël. Et demain était probablement hors-de-question. Albus avait quelques jours de répit. Mais quand même. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il glissa la lettre en lieu sûr et se mit au travail.

* * *

Scorpius avait l'estomac noué. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette, les pétards de Noël ne lui avaient arraché qu'un mince sourire, et il avait joué du piano avec sa grand-mère et chanté les chansons traditionnelles avec peu d'enthousiasme. Normalement, Scorpius adorait Noël et se jetait à corps perdu dans cette fête, mais cette année il était trop préoccupé par de potentiels futurs soucis pour vraiment en profiter.

Le seul point positif était que William était absent pour quelques jours. Il était dans le Shropshire ou le Hertfordshire ou quelque chose-shire à amuser 'sa mamounette et son papounet' pour les vacances et il ne prévoyait pas de revenir avant le jour de l'An.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'oeil à son père avant de détourner le regard. Sa propre supercherie le rongeait, non pas parce qu'il était étranger au mensonge et à la manipulation, mais parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en allant contre la volonté de son père. Du moins, jamais à ce point.

Sa grand-mère se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je vais me coucher. Scorpius, s'il-te-plaît, ne nous réveille pas à une heure ridicule, si cela ne te dérange pas. Tu as attendu longtemps pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, quelques heures de plus ne vont pas changer grand chose. »

Scorpius acquiesça. En réalité, ses cadeaux étaient la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait cette année. Bizarre, compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient eu une importance considérable encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était en train de grandir ? Si c'était le cas, grandir était complètement exagéré et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. « Oui, Grand-Mère. Bonne nuit. Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël, Scorpius. Draco. » Elle offrit au père de Scorpius le même baiser sur le front et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de partir, laissant Scorpius seul avec son père et cette tension à couper au couteau.

Au bout d'un moment, son père laissa de côté le livre qu'il était en train de lire. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou vas-tu simplement resté assis et fixer les décorations pour le reste de la nuit ? »

Scorpius le regarda du coin de l'oeil, déglutit difficilement, puis sortit les lettres d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il les tendit à Draco.

« Je lui ai écrit. » dit Scorpius.

Son père fronça les sourcils et attrapa les lettres. « Ecrit à qui ? »

« L'homme de la radio. Il m'a répondu et il veut te rencontrer. Il a dit que tu pouvait passer chez lui sans problème. Ou alors tu pourrais... » Scorpius s'interrompit. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il était étonné d'avoir pu en sortir quelques mots.

Son père le regarda, bouche bée, avant de lire les lettres en diagonale. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment longues, et l'homme n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur lui-même. Il avait seulement évoqué un intérêt pour une rencontre, et, franchement, où était le mal là-dedans ?

« Scorpius, tu... _Pourquoi ? _»

Le garçon avait rarement vu son père à court de mots. Il aurait pensé aimer le voir comme ça, mais en réalité son estomac se serra encore plus douloureusement. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

Son père posa les lettres sur le canapé près de lui et prit une profonde inspiration qui se termina en soupir. « Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas William... »

« Je _déteste_ William. » le corrigea Scorpius avec colère.

Les yeux de son père se plissèrent. « Mais le fait est que William et moi sommes ensemble et notre histoire est sérieuse. Cette, » il agita la main au dessus des parchemins « affabulation que tu as eu n'est que ça, une affabulation. Si ce pauvre homme, ce veuf, est aussi charmant que tu le dis, eh bien il trouvera certainement quelqu'un qui le comblera. Ce quelqu'un, néanmoins, ce ne _sera jamais moi._ Je suis complètement heureux avec... »

« Tu ne l'es pas ! »

Son père cligna des yeux.

« Tu ne l'es pas. » répéta Scorpius . « Je te vois quand tu penses que je ne te regarde pas. Je te vois marcher dans le jardin, et je t'entends errer la nuit dans les couloirs. Quand tu es avec William, tes sourires n'atteignent pas tes yeux et tu lui retournes à peine ses câlins. Si tu t'es convaincu que tu étais amoureux de William, eh bien tu te mens à toi-même ! Je n'ai que dix ans, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! » Scorpius était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il cria ces derniers mots. En réalité, il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre des mots sur le sentiment négatif qu'il ressentait au sujet de la relation de son père avec William, mis à part ce dont il avait été témoin une fois lors d'une dispute entre Pansy et Blaise alors que son père les avaient abandonnés pour partir faire quelque chose avec William. Il avait sans faire exprès entendu leur conversation irritée, et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout avait pris sens. Tante Pansy avait eu raison : son père n'aimait pas William. Il ne _pouvait _pas.

Plutôt que de s'énerver, son père se contenta de soupirer tout en lissant le tissu de sa robe de sorcier qui couvrait ses cuisses. « Une relation, c'est plus compliqué que ça, Scorpius. Les adultes ne peuvent pas toujours penser à l'amour et aux idées stupidement romantiques. Tu dois prendre en considération des intérêts communs et un compagnon mental. William et moi avons énormément de choses en commun, et ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi si la passion est quelque peu... inexistante. »

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir. « C'est important pour moi. Tu peux discuter de littérature et d'affaires et de politique et de d'autres trucs stupides et ennuyeux comme ça avec Grand-Mère et Oncle Blaise et tes autres amis. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que vous avez d'autre en commun. Le sexe ne peut pas être si bien. »

« _Scorpius _!» Le visage de son père était déformé par l'indignation et Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu prendre cette teinte particulière de rouge.

Le garçon fit un geste de la main et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais ce qu'est le sexe. » Il ne le savait pas, pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses que les adultes faisaient lorsqu'ils allaient dans leur chambre et qui incluaient de la nudité et des parties du corps habituellement couvertes le reste de la journée, et il n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas _du tout_ envie de penser à ça en imaginant son père, et surtout pas en imaginant William. Il fit la grimace.

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda son père sur un ton glacial, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait s'entretenir avec Tante Pansy très bientôt.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » répondit rapidement Scorpius.

« Bien-sûr. » Son père secoua la tête. « Fais ce que tu veux, Scorpius, je ne rencontrerai pas ton homme de la radio, et c'est mon dernier mot. Malgré ce que toi et mes traitres d'amis semblent penser à tord, ma vie me satisfait et je n'ai pas envie d'y ajouter davantage de complications. Les choses sont enfin devenues... gérables. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, tu es encore trop jeune, mais je ne veux rien de plus que la relation calme et paisible que j'ai avec William. »

Scorpius eut envie de donner un coup de poing au canapé. « _Rencontre le_ au moins ! »

« Non, Scorpius. » Son ton prouvait que la décision était définitive.

Le garçon se mit debout. «Très bien ! » dit-il d'un ton sec, se sentant frustré malgré ses dix ans. « Epouse William ! Je te souhaite une vie ennuyeuse et stupide avec quelqu'un que je hais ! Je m'en fous ! » Après ces derniers mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ignorant les appels de son père. Contre sa volonté, il sentit des larmes de rages dévaler ses joues et il les essuya, ennuyé.

Que William aille se faire foutre. Que son père aille se faire foutre. Que Noël aille se faire foutre et... que l'univers aille se faire foutre !

Scorpius claqua la porte de sa chambre et se mit au lit.

* * *

Draco se pencha en arrière et laissa sa tête reposer contre le canapé. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Ça c'était bien passé...

Il fit venir un verre de brandy du buffet et le vida en une gorgée. La brûlure n'aida pas à diminuer la migraine qui était apparue durant la conversation avec son fils. Scorpius pensait bien faire, mais il était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre les implications d'une relation amoureuse. Très franchement, Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où son fils avait pu aller chercher tant d'inepties. Cela ne pouvait pas venir de Pansy : elle était encore plus cynique que Draco pour plein de choses. Et ça ne pouvait certainement pas être Blaise.**[5]**

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux lettres. Elles étaient inoffensives, n'offrant pas grand chose de plus qu'une adresse. Selsey. Draco eu un grognement méprisant. Pratiquement le bout du monde. Draco repensa à la conversation radiophonique de l'homme. Il lui avait paru gentil et sa voix profonde et grave, presque sexy. _Et il doit aussi être chauve et avoir un ventre bedonnant, il doit ronfler comme un éruptif _**[6]**_, et doit avoir une mauvaise haleine et/ou une odeur corporelle nauséabonde, _pensa Draco avec dédain. Se rendre à Selsey pour rencontrer cet homme serait de la folie.

Il quitta le canapé et marcha jusqu'au buffet pour remplir son verre, choisissant de le faire manuellement plutôt qu'à l'aide de sa baguette. Il aimait la sensation de la carafe en cristal contre ses doigts et la façon dont les illuminations des fées se reflétaient dans la surface à multiple facettes quand il la tournait vers la lumière.

C'était assez incompréhensible, vraiment, la façon dont Scorpius pouvait détester (_haïr_) William à ce point. Honnêtement, qu'y avait-il à déplorer ? William était quelqu'un de tout à fait respectueux et un partenaire parfaitement convenable. Pour être honnête, il pouvait parfois être quelque peu ennuyeux, et manquait cruellement d'imagination au lit, mais Draco avait eut assez d'histoires explosives dans sa jeunesse. Il était un adulte, maintenant, et ses aspirations romantiques avait été balayées par la dure, froide réalité. Sans quelqu'un de stable et de solide, comme William, Draco était condamné à mourir vieux et seul. Et, franchement, il préférait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Scorpius finirait par comprendre, avec le temps. Draco soupira et avala une nouvelle rassade de brandy. Il essaya d'imaginer l'homme mystérieux à travers les yeux de Scorpius. Son fils pensait très certainement que l'homme était grand et beau, avec des cheveux noirs épais et des yeux perçants, possédant un physique d'Apollon et un sourire qui pouvait illuminer une pièce. Draco gloussa bruyamment pour couvrir son lourd sentiment de déception. Il n'y avait personne comme ça pour lui.

Scorpius finirait par passer à autre chose et il s'habituerait à William. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Draco reposa le verre, éteignit les lumières et alla se coucher.

* * *

Pendant que son père était occupé à amusé ses tantes, oncles, grand-parents et le reste de la famille Weasley, Albus se faufila dans sa chambre et s'empara de tous les vieux t-shirts en lambeaux soit-disant 'confortables' que possédait son père. Après réflexion, il ajouta quelques jeans démodés, plusieurs paires de chaussettes élimées et deux vieux gilets qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Avec un peu de chance, son père recevrait des nouveaux vêtements en cadeau à Noël et ne remarquerait pas ce dont Albus venait de le débarrasser. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rencontré M. Parfait.

En utilisant la baguette cachée dans sa chambre, Albus rétrécit les vêtements et les enfouit dans un coin caché de sa penderie avant de retourner en bas pour rejoindre les festivités. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin préparer son père pour la visite surprise de l'inconnu. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Draco dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas grincer des dents et il envisagea même d'entamer le lait de poule de Noël bien plus tôt que prévu.

« Scorpius, es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien ? » demanda sa mère pour la quatrième fois.

« J'vais bien. » marmona Scorpius.

La mère de Draco lui jeta un regard soucieux. « Il va bien. » dit Draco d'un ton sec. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Scorpius sauta sur ses pieds. « Je vais aller ranger mes nouvelles affaires. » D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, il rassembla ses cadeaux récemment ouverts en une soigneuse pile et fit léviter le tout. Malgré son agacement, Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté face aux prouesses de Scorpius en ce qui concernait la magie. Il allait être absolument brillant l'année prochaine lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Scorpius s'échappa de la pièce.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda sa mère.

« Pas particulièrement, non. » répondit Draco.

« Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix... »

Draco lui lança un regard noir, ayant quelque peu l'impression d'être le pré-adolescent irascible qui venait de sortir de la pièce. « Très bien. » dit-il à contre-coeur, sachant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne connaitrait pas toute l'histoire. « Scorpius veut que je rencontre un homme dont il a entendu l'histoire larmoyante à la radio l'autre soir. Scorpius lui a écrit une lettre. »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, sa mère sembla déconcertée. « A la radio ? Quel homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Un auditeur quelconque. Scorpius a décidé que nous étions des âmes sœurs, ou une autre bêtise de la sorte. Je lui ai dit qu'entre William et moi, c'était sérieux et qu'il devait arrêter ses bêtises et accepter ce fait. »

« Je vois. » dit sa mère. « Que sais-tu au sujet de cet homme ? »

« Mère ! »

« Je demande juste. »

Draco souffla bruyamment. « Rien. Uniquement qu'il vit à Selsey, qu'il a un fils de l'âge de Scorpius qui s'appelle James et qu'il a perdu sa femme il y a trois ans à cause d'une quelconque maladie. Oh et que bien qu'il aimait véritablement sa femme, il est très probablement gay. Ou du moins il joue sur les deux tableaux. »

« Selsey ? » répéta-t-elle, le regard perçant.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est... Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Je faisais juste une simple constatation, Draco. Veux-tu que j'aille parler à Scorpius ? »

Draco eut un geste de la main, irrité sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. « Si cela te fait plaisir. »

Elle se mit debout, lui offrit un regard énigmatique avant de partir dans un tourbillon de soie.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A très vite pour le prochain chapitre.

**NOTES :**

**[1]** **« pour le ramener vers le droit chemin _»_** : '_to bring his lift back onto the straight and narrow' dans le texte original. 'Straight' signifie 'droit', mais également 'hétéro'. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'équivalent en français, donc je n'ai pas pu garder le ton original du texte._

**[2] Mélange Mentholé et Pincée d'Arc-En-Ciel** : '_Minty Mashup_' et '_Rainbow Sprinkle_'dans le texte original. J'ai traduit au mieux.

**[3] « qu'il était _anormal »_** : ' _he was wrong' _dans le texte original. 'Wrong' ('faux' ou 'qu'il avait tord') a une connotation très forte en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité. C'est plus dans le sens 'anormal' ici.

**[4] Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou** : '_Peruvian Instant-Darkness Powde_r_' _en anglais. Il s'agit, selon _Le Wiki Harry Potter, _d'une 'poudre noire que Fred et George Weasley importent du Péru et vendent dans leur boutique. Elle produit une obscurité dense qu'il est très difficile de percer.'

**[5] '_And it certainly could not have been Blaise, __for whom robes were more carefully selected and longer-lasting_**_' _: Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire la deuxième partie de la phrase. J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens, je n'ai rien trouvé. Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse !

**[6] Eruptif** _: 'Erumpent' dans le texte original. Selon le Le Wiki Harry Potter, c'est '_un grand animal africain de couleur grise, doté d'un pouvoir considérable. D'un poids qui atteint parfois une tonne, il peut être confondu, de loin, avec un rhinocéros'.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Nuit Blanches à Selsey (_Sleepless in Selsey_)

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** HPDM.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'à tome 7. Prend plus au moins en compte l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson.

**Note de la traductrice : **Cette histoire est une traduction de _Sleepless in Selsey_ de Cheryl Dyson. La fic est terminée et se compose de 4 chapitres (un peu moins de 20 000 mots).

Merci milles fois pour vos reviews. Un merci particulier à **Meringue**, qui m'a laissé une review anonyme. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi, et que la traduction vous convienne. Le quatrième et dernier chapitre devrait être posté bientôt. J'ai déjà une idée de traduction pour une prochaine fic, lorsque celle-ci sera terminée, si cela vous intéresse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuits Blanches à Selsey**

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

_26 décembre 2016_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se tenait au coin d'une rue de Selsey, pas vraiment certain de savoir comment ni pourquoi il se trouvait là.

« Ce sale gosse a intérêt de se retrouver chez Serpentard ou ce sera un satané gâchis. » murmura-t-il.

Scorpius avait cassé les oreilles de la mère de Draco avec une larmoyante version des évènements, et elle avait réprimandé Draco pour avoir été peu disposé à laisser son fils s'amuser (_Quel mal y a-t-il à rencontrer cet homme ?_) le jour de Noël, ce qui avait poussé Scorpius à agir encore plus sournoisement et pathétiquement qu'avant (_Je veux juste que tu te fasses un nouvel ami, Père_) poussant ainsi Draco dans un piège duquel il ne pouvait s'échapper.

« Il agit comme sa mère un peu plus chaque jour. » ajouta Draco pour lui-même avant de resserrer sa cape doublée de fourrure autour de lui. Le froid était mordant à Selsey, à cause du vent provenant de la mer qui soufflait à l'intérieur des terres. « Et qui voudrait vivre ici ? » Cet homme était manifestement dérangé.

Draco lança un sortilège de Désillusion et un de Réchauffement puis se mit en route, à la recherche d'une adresse particulière. Il trouva l'endroit sans difficulté : une petite maison à deux étages placée sur une longue portion de plage, cachée au creux d'un virage. Le manque de voisins semblait rendre la solitude de l'homme encore plus évidente. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Draco sentit le picotement dû à la magie, probablement un sortilège Anti- Moldus, puisque Selsey était presque uniquement habitée par des Moldus.

« C'est ridicule. » murmura Draco alors qu'il marchait en direction de la maison. Et si l'homme avait placé des protections, comme tout sorcier prudent le ferait ? Cette pensée le fit s'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'approche trop près. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Draco. Deux silhouettes se ruèrent à l'extérieur et passèrent près de lui, l'une d'elle effleurant presque la cape de Draco.

« Rends-la moi, Albus, espèce de connard ! » Les mots furent hurlés par une fillette rousse, légèrement plus jeune de Scorpius, estima Draco.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'elle poursuivait se mit à rire. « Langage, Lils ! »

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas de baguette ! » cria-t-elle

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'aurais jeté un sort de Chaussures-Lacées ? C'est le seul sortilège que tu connais, non ? »

« James est en train de m'apprendre le maléfice de Chauve-Furie ! »

Draco respira profondément tandis qu'il se souvenait d'une autre rousse qui lui avait jeté le même sort des années plus tôt. Et comme pour souligner la puissance de ce souvenir, un homme aux cheveux de jais sortit de la maison.

« Albus ! Lily ! Revenez ici ! Vous allez attraper la mort. Albus, donne-lui la tarte. J'en ferai d'autres cet après-midi. »

Cela semblait presque irréel. _Bien-sûr_, pensa Draco. _Bien-sûr, il faut que ce soit Harry Potter._ A première vue le destin semblait avoir un sens de l'humour tordu dès que ça concernait Draco.

« C'est elle qui a toujours tout ! » s'écria Albus, tenant la tarte au-dessus de la tête de la fillette tandis qu'elle essayait de sauter pour l'attraper.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Potter semblait en forme, constata Draco tout en admirant à contre-coeur sa silhouette tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il était mince mais musclé, et Draco remercia mentalement la forte brise qui plaquait la chemise à moitié déboutonnée sur la peau de Potter. La courbe de ses côtes et les lignes de son torse étaient clairement visibles, tout comme le sommet tendu d'un téton vraisemblablement parfait. La bouche de Draco devint sèche, et ce n'était pas dû au vent.

Les cheveux de Potter étaient toujours un fouillis, juste un poil trop longs, et encore plus ébouriffés à cause de la brise. Ses yeux étaient aussi toujours les mêmes, grands et intenses. Draco fut surpris de se souvenir de leur couleur exacte, malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Seules les lunettes étaient différentes, plus petites et légèrement plus à la mode.

« Rentrez à la maison ! Tout de suite ! »

La fille donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son frère et s'empara de la tarte lorsqu'il se plia en deux. « Merci. » dit-elle bien sagement avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la maison.

« Papa ! » s'étrangla le garçon « Tu vas la laisser faire sans rien dire ? »

Potter soupira et secoua la tête, visiblement fatigué et ayant l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était l'espace d'un instant. Il s'éloigna de la chambranle et suivit la fillette à l'intérieur.

« Sale gamine. » murmura le garçon tandis qu'il passait près de Draco. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna, regardant directement vers Draco. Celui-ci retint sa respiration. Le sortilège de Désillusion était-il en train de disparaître ? Le garçon avait-il senti l'odeur de son shampoing ou de son savon ?

« Albus ! » La voix de Potter gronda de la porte ouverte.

Le garçon grogna. « J'arrive, 'tin. » Il se retourna et marcha lourdement le long du chemin. Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Draco transplana.

Il quitta sa cape, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se mit à rire. La situation toute entière était absurde. Ce putain d'Harry Potter vivait à Selsey, seul et isolé. Et l'un de ses fils voulait le caser avec un homme. James, se rappela Draco, pas Albus.

Scorpius entra en courant dans la pièce. « Papa ! Papa, tu l'as rencontré ? Tu l'as vu ? Comment est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Draco se retint de rire de nouveau. Il offrit un large sourire à Scorpius à la place. « Ton plan absurde doit être mis de côté pour toujours. J'espère que ça t'apprendra à ne jamais tse mêler de mes affaires de cœur, surtout lorsqu'elle ne te concernent absolument pas. »

Scorpius, découragé, s'assit lourdement sur le bord du canapé. « Il était si moche que ça ? »

« Oh non, il était plutôt beau. C'était surtout Harry Potter. »

« Il ressemblait à Harry Potter ? Mais je l'ai vu en photo. Harry Potter est... Enfin, pour un vieux, il est plutôt pas mal, non ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas compris, Scorpius. Il ne _ressemblait _pas à Harry Potter, _c'est_ Harry Potter. » Draco ne put faire taire son rire cette fois-ci. « Bien-sûr que c'est Harry Potter, parce que l'univers est cruel et ce connard ne vit que pour me tourmenter, même quand il ne se rend pas compte qu'il le fait. »

« Attends, _le _Harry Potter ? _Le célèbre Harry Potter_ vit à Selsey et aime secrètement les hommes ? Est-ce que les journaux le savent ? »

Draco s'obligea à ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Son fils bondissait d'une conclusion à une autre de façon stupéfiante, voire même quelque peu impressionnante. « Je... Je pense que non, ou nous en aurions entendu parlé. »

« Je me demande combien ils payeraient pour ce genre d'information. » dit Scorpius, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis il secoua la tête avant que Draco ne puisse commenter. « Mais peu importe ! C'est encore mieux ! Tu le connais déjà ! Tu sais qu'il est seul et qu'il a besoin d'un petit-ami, qu'il aime plein de choses que tu aimes aussi... Tu te souviens de cette photo de lui, jouant au Quidditch l'année dernière, celle dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler en râlant ? C'est parfait ! »

« Je n'ai jamais râlé et... Non, Scorpius. Absolument pas. Cet homme me _hait _! Il a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois pendant toute cette désagréable guerre. Nous étions dans des camps opposés. Je lui ai cassé le nez ! »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Draco grimaça. « J'en suis pas fier, d'accord ? Je n'étais pas très gentil quand j'étais à Poudlard. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Des choses terribles, épouvantables. » Il détourna le regard, ressentant encore cette nausée même après toutes ces années au souvenir de certains épisodes, comme lorsqu'il avait presque tué Katie Bell, ou quand il avait laissé entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, ou bien d'avoir été responsable de la mort de Albus Dumbledore...

« Mais tu as fait plein de choses biens depuis ! Harry Potter te pardonnera sûrement, non ? »

Draco grogna avec ironie. « Peu de chances. » Il secoua la tête et se pencha afin de poser sa main sur le genou de son fils. « De plus, je suis heureux avec William, tu te souviens ? J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais toi et ta grand-mère avez été obligés de comploter contre moi et vous m'avez forcé à aller espionner le balafré. Peut-être que ça vous apprendra à ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »

« Mais, Père ! »

«Pas de mais. » Draco se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte. « Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces bêtises. Maintenant je vais aller écrire à William afin de le remercier de ne pas avoir d'enfant. »

Le cri outragé de son fils le suivit dans le hall.

* * *

_29 décembre 2016_

Scorpius devait faire quelque chose. Malgré l'insistance de son père sur le fait que Harry Potter n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent dans sa manière de parler de Harry, quelque chose proche de la panique et... de vivant. Son père n'avait jamais été comme ça quand il était avec William et Scorpius aimait ça bien plus que l'ennuyeuse et aride ambiance vieillote qu'il semblait créer.

Avec une détermination toute nouvelle, Scorpius réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de Tante Pansy. Heureusement, elle avait complètement accès au Manoir Malfoy, donc un appel par Cheminette l'amènerait directement à Scorpius sans alerter son père ou sa grand-mère.

« Père me tuera s'il apprend que je te parle de ça. » dit-il le moment où elle émergeait de la cheminée magique.

« Oh, je suis intriguée. » Elle sourit, appela un elfe de maison et envoya un mot à la grand-mère de Scorpius lui disant qu'il emmenait le garçon faire les soldes d'hiver. L'elfe revint avec cette réponse : 'Amusez-vous bien, ne soyez pas en retard pour le diner.' « Voilà. J'ai la permission de te kidnapper. Allons-y. »

Pansy attrapa la main de Scorpius et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il cligna des paupières. « On va vraiment faire les magasins ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien-sûr. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que c'est juste que tu adores le shopping. » répondit-il, même s'il devait admettre que sa grand-mère pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait, comme la fois où Scorpius avait mélangé ses parfums pour jouer à 'potions expérimentales'. Il grimaça en se souvenant de ce moment, même s'il n'avait que cinq ans quand c'était arrivé. Apparemment, certains de ces parfums étaient rares et chers.

« C'est vrai aussi. Oh regarde ! Les pierres précieuses de Gibraltar sont en réduction ! »

« Par pitié, pas de magasin de bijoux. » la supplia Scorpius. « En plus j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

« Très bien. Je t'emmène chez Fleury et Bott. Ça sera plus facile d'y lancer un sortilège d'Intimité et tu pourras acheter quelques livres, même si je ne comprendrais jamais d'où tu tiens ton penchant pour la lecture. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ton père ne lit pas. »

« Grand-mère lit. »

Tante Pansy fit un petit bruit évasif puis ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie. Scorpius réprima son besoin de plonger sur les étagères et de renflouer son stock de livres. Il en avait reçu plusieurs à Noël qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, donc il se dit qu'une restriction était de rigueur. Pansy l'emmena dans un coin sombre où deux petites lampes avaient été installées pour la lecture. Elle lança un Assurdiato.

« Crache le morceau. » dit-elle en s'asseyant. « Est-ce à propos de la lettre que tu as écrite ? Ton père m'a envoyé une Beuglante l'autre jour disant que je devais rester en dehors de ses affaire et que je ne devais pas te remplir le crâne de bêtises, mais il fait ça souvent, alors je n'étais pas sûre de quoi il s'agissait exactement. »

Scorpius s'installa sur l'autre chaise et acquiesça. « Oui. Père a été espionner l'homme après que j'ai insisté. »

« Vraiment ? » Tante Pansy semblait surprise. « Eh bien, c'est prouvé maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il était aussi heureux avec William qu'il le prétend. » Elle porta un ongle à ses lèvres avant de l'éloigner brusquement. Elle était en train d'essayer de perdre cette habitude, Scorpius le savait.

Il baissa le son de sa voix tout en se penchant en avant. « L'homme est Harry Potter. _Le _Harry Potter. »

Son glapissement de surprise fut si fort qu'il passa à travers le Assurdiato, mais heureusement personne ne semblait être assez près pour l'avoir entendu. Elle finit par éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » demanda Scorpius tout en continuant de regarder furtivement autour de lui.

« Bien-sûr que c'est Harry Potter. _Bien-sûr. _» Elle s'essuya les yeux et secoua la tête. « C'est génial, en fait. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était inévitable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. « A l'école ton père et Potter avait cette espèce de haine mutuelle obsessionnelle. Draco a tout tenté pour capter l'attention de Potter, même s'il prétendait qu'il ne le faisait que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En vérité, rien ne motivait ton père autant que Potter. »

« Il ne parle presque jamais de la guerre. »

« Il n'aime pas trop ça, mais je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle William n'est pas bien pour lui. William était en Finlande pendant les années de guerre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'était, de ce que nous avons vécu. » Elle resta silencieuse et Scorpius ne dit rien, reconnaissant cette même mélancolie qui animait son père lorsque cette époque était mentionnée. Ça avait dû être terrible. Pansy s'éclaira. « Enfin bref. Potter me hait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il déteste Draco. Il lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, peu importait les conséquences. »

« Harry Potter a sauvé la vie de Père ? »

Pansy renifla. « Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça. Je te raconterai ça un autre jour. Parle moi de ce qui se passe. Je veux tous les détails. »

Scorpius acquiesça avant tout lui raconter.

* * *

_30 décembre 2016_

Albus se cacha dans l'entrée, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de fuir. Son père était assit sur une chaise près du feu et lisait un livre. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux et regardait les flammes. Albus se demandait à quoi il pensait. Malgré l'apparent bonheur de son père ces derniers jours, en dépit des cadeaux et des repas de fête et des sourires décontractés, Albus savait que son père était loin d'être heureux. Doté d'une toute nouvelle détermination, il s'approcha de lui.

« Papa ? »

La tête de son père se tourna vers lui et son expression mélancolique s'adoucit. « Albus. Pourquoi est-tu debout ? »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? Il est tard. » Son père ouvrit les bras et Albus s'y jeta, soupirant lorsqu'ils se refermèrent autour de lui. Albus était trop vieux pour les câlins, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il serra son père contre lui, content que James ne soit pas réveillé. Il se moquerait de lui pour agir comme un bébé s'il le voyait.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre. » murmura Albus.

« D'accord. Dis moi tout et ensuite, tu te dépêches de retourner dans ton lit, jeune homme. »

Albus se redressa et s'installa dans la chaise que James s'appropriait généralement. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le doux tissu de son pantalon de pyjama. « Tu te souviens quand j'ai appelé la radio ? L'autre soir ? »

« Bien-sûr que je m'en souviens. »

« Eh bien, ils ont appelé. Pour avoir notre adresse. Et je leur ai donné. »

« Tu as donné notre adresse à la station de radio ? »

« Pour les lettres ! » ajouta rapidement Albus. « Des gens t'ont écrit. Beaucoup de gens. Ils n'aimaient pas le fait que tu sois seul et voulaient t'aider. Bon certains étaient louches et bizarres et j'ai brûlé beaucoup de lettres, surtout celles qui puaient le parfum... »

« Albus. »

« Enfin bref, il y en avait une que j'aime bien, alors je lui ai répondu. »

« Tu as écrit une lettre à un inconnu ? »

« Non. Oui. Enfin c'est compliqué ! C'est un homme très intéressant avec un fils de mon âge et il aime le Quidditch et il était attrapeur, comme toi, et il dit qu'il est beau... »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. » Son père eut un rire ironique, mais Albus était rassuré de remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas en colère.

« Donc je lui ai suggéré de passer à la maison quand il voulait pour te rencontrer, mais il ne l'a pas fait, et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu ça. » Albus sortit de sa poche un bout de papier un peu froissé et le lissa avant de le tendre à son père.

_**Cher Monsieur,**_

_**Si cela est possible pour vous, je souhaiterais que notre première rencontre soit mémorable, et je ne suis pas de ce genre de personne qui 'passent' à l'improviste. Par conséquent je sollicite votre présente demain soir, pour le réveillon du jour de l'an, à Traflagar Square près des lions, à 23h. Peut-être pourrions-nous se souhaiter la bonne année ensemble et commencer, si rien de plus, une amitié.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**D.M.**_

Son père lut la lettre et cligna des yeux. « Un homme mystérieux à qui tu as juste écrit des lettres voudrait me rencontrer à Londres. Albus, as-tu conscience de combien de personne ne m'aiment pas ? Ils ont notre adresse, il pourrait y avoir n'importe... »

« Il a notre adresse depuis des jours et il ne s'est rien passé. Je pense que tu es para... para... C'est quoi le mot ? »

« Paranoïaque. » s'énerva son père. « Et je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je suis _prudent. _

« Prudent veut dire peureux, non ? »

Albus n'avait jamais vu le visage de son père se plisser de la sorte. C'était intéressant. « La réponse est non, Albus. Je ne vais rencontrer personne pour le réveillon, surtout que je dois aller à la fête de ton oncle. »

« Tu pars toujours des fêtes super tôt, même pendant le réveillon du jour de l'an. L'année dernière Hugo et moi on est resté debout après tout le monde et tu es rentré à la maison à 22h30. »

« Voilà, exactement. Je suis un vieil homme et j'ai besoin de mon sommeil. Je ne serai pas debout assez longtemps pour rencontrer ton... D.M. Ça veut dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Diabolique Manipulateur ? Débile Mental ? »

« Rose a suggéré que ça signifiait Délicieusement Magnétique. »

« Tu n'es plus autorisé à parler à Rose Weasley. Plus jamais. »

Albus rit doucement et son père sourit. Quelque chose se desserra dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que son père n'était pas fâché, même s'il semblait toujours décidé à ne pas rencontrer le correspondant de Albus. « Mais est-ce que tu peux juste... »

« Non. Non, Albus, je ne peux pas. Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être triste, parfois, mais en réalité je suis très heureux. Je ne veux rien de plus que d'être le meilleur père possible et je veux rester ici à Selsey et construire des cerfs-volants et prendre de soin de toi, James et Lily. »

Albus fusilla son père du regard, énervé face au refus obstiné de son père. « Tes cerfs-volants sont un peu nuls. »

« Hey ! C'est faux. Bon. Peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux que tu laisses tomber ton rêve ridicule. Et sache que quand je serai prêt, je sortirai et je rencontrerai quelqu'un _moi-même_, sans l'aide d'un petit garçon et d'une émission de radio. Est-ce clair ? »

« Je ne suis pas un petit garçon. Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas le rencontrer juste une fois, merde ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Langage, Albus. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis plus un Auror, mais il y a des gens qui se souviennent que j'en étais un. Ils se souviennent de la guerre, et ils se souviennent des choses qui ne se sont pas déroulées comme ils l'avaient prévu, et parfois ils veulent blesser les gens à cause de ça. Et ce n'est pas paranoïaque de refuser de rencontrer un inconnu en se basant sur » il agita le parchemin « une lettre ! »

« Dans ce cas-là, emmène quelqu'un avec toi. » dit Albus, de plus en plus désespéré tandis qu'il voyait les chances de son père d'être heureux disparaître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un si bon pressentiment concernant l'homme des lettres, mais c'était le cas. « Emmène Oncle Ron ou Oncle Bill ! Ils sont forts. Et puis cet homme n'est pas dangereux ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Albus. »

« Si ! » cria Albus, sautant sur ses pieds. « Je le sais ! » Malgré lui, Albus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Albus, arrête ça ! Tu vas réveiller James et Lily. »

Albus lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se retourner et de courir dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui et ainsi lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait raison, qu'Albus n'était qu'un petit garçon qui ne savait rien.

Il se jeta sur son lit et serra son oreiller contre son torse. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il éprouvait ce sentiment envers l'inconnu des lettres. Quelque chose au sujet de cet homme semblait positif, important. La magie n'avait pas toujours de sens, il le savait bien.

Un instant plus tard, son père entra dans sa chambre et posa sa main sur son épaule. Albus fit semblant de dormir.

« On reparlera de ça demain matin. » lui dit doucement son père. « Repose toi. »

Mais ils n'en parlèrent pas le lendemain matin. Albus se réveilla tard et Tante Hermione arriva tôt, demandant l'aide de son père pour la fête. Les trois enfants Potter furent envoyés chez Mamie Weasley pour la journée. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Albus rencontra son salut. Rose. Elle saurait quoi faire.

* * *

_31 décembre 2016_

« … Et ensuite Bibs pensait qu'il serait amusant d'utiliser des tons pastels à la place des couleurs traditionnelles sur la table, et Niles était horrifié. Je n'ai pas arrêté de rire à cause de leurs chamailleries, mais c'était magnifique au final, bien entendu. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de neige. »

Draco sourit à William et laissa ses paroles glisser sur lui. La solidité modeste de William était réconfortante, se dit Draco. Peu importait s'il n'y avait ni surprise, ni ardentes étincelles. William était _apaisant._

« Je vois que ton verre est de nouveau vide. Laisse moi y retourner pour le remplir. » William attrapa la coupe de champagne vide et se dirigea tranquillement vers la fontaine étincelante qui se tenait au fond de la salle de bal.

« Putain, s'il me raconte encore une autre histoire chiante au sujet de sa famille abominablement ennuyeuse je lance un Incendio à mes propres oreilles. » dit Pansy, toujours à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'écouter. » rétorqua Draco sèchement. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas sauver Blaise des mains de Daphné ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore plus de tentacules que d'habitude cette année. »

« Blaise peut prendre soin de lui. »

« Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas ? »

« Chaussure. A. Ton. Pied. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les yeux de Scorpius qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui jetait un regard noir. Le petit idiot avait été insupportable depuis Noël. « Je n'irai pas. » dit Draco pour la énième fois, son ton insistant bien que suffisamment bas pour que William n'entende rien. Draco accepta la coupe pleine et se força à sourire gracieusement.

« Très bien, n'y vas pas. » répliqua Pansy.

« Ne vas pas où, ma chère ? » demanda William.

L'os aigu de son coude se planta dans les côtes de Pansy, ce qui stoppa tout commentaire inapproprié qu'elle avait voulu cracher. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Je pense que je vais aller demander à Daphné de danser. » dit-elle « Au moins elle sait comment s'amuser. »

William gloussa et la regarda partir. « Cette chère Pansy. » affirma-t-il « A-t-elle davantage pensé à cette thérapie dont je lui ai parlé ? »

Draco retint une grimace au souvenir de la réaction de Pansy lors de _cette _conversation. William était convaincu que le comportement acariâtre de Pansy était d'une certaine façon dû à des 'mémoires secrètes et des sentiments réprimés datant de son enfance', plutôt que le fait qu'elle le détestait tout simplement.

« Il faudra que tu lui demandes. » tergiversa Draco.

William eut un petit geste évasif avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Et si nous passion dans le jardin, Draco ? Je vois que ta mère l'a décoré somptueusement cette année. Les lumières de fées sont éblouissantes, et pas une seule couleur pastelle en vue. »

Draco s'empêcha de faire remarquer que c'était les elfes de maison qui avaient fait tout le travail, comme d'habitude. William était un sang-pur de la vieille école et il avait l'habitude de traiter les elfes de maison comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Au lieu de cela, Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes ouvertes avant de descendre les marches en marbre menant au jardin. Il y faisait bon, et les roses étaient encore en train de fleurir. Sa mère avait posé des sortilèges de Réchauffement un peu partout dans le jardin et des couples d'amoureux se baladaient librement au milieu de la végétation.

« Des fleurs nocturnes flamme de dragon ! Mamounette serait tellement jalouse. Elle n'a jamais eu de chance avec elles. » William se pencha afin d'examiner les boutons d'une vive couleur rouge-orangée d'un arbuste en fleur. Draco profita de cette distraction pour lancer un sortilègeTempus. Il était 23h15. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco se demanda si Harry Potter était en train de l'attendre à Londres. Il repoussa l'idée avec un sentiment d'agacement. Ce n'était pas lui que Potter recherchait, c'était un homme mystérieux qui lui ferait perdre la tête et lui promettrait un amour et dévouement éternel. Draco eut un grognement de mépris.

« Franchement, Draco. » dit William en se redressant. « Nos mères pourraient devenir bonnes amies si elles passaient plus de temps ensemble, j'en suis sûr. Ce serait bon pour elles. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Sa mère trouvait la 'Mamounette' de William frivole et ennuyeuse, avec un éventail émotionnel digne d'une azalée, s'il se souvenait correctement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Ils marchèrent le long du chemin de gravier sous des fées qui volaient et scintillaient au-dessus d'eux, brillant plus fort tandis qu'ils passaient sous elles. William semblait avoir quelque chose en tête. Il était plus volubile que d'habitude et s'arrêtait fréquemment afin d'admirer des différentes fleurs. Draco aurait pu trouver ça amusant s'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry Potter. Etait-il vraiment en train de roder à Trafalgar Square en attendant Draco ?

Draco et William rejoignirent un coin sombre du jardin, probablement rendu ainsi par les fées qui créaient un coin silencieux et romantiques pour les amoureux. Un banc en marbre recouvert de coussins se tenait sous de légères lumières roses et violettes.

William s'arrêta mais ne s'assit pas. Un léger vent parcourut les cheveux de Draco, attirant son attention sur l'étendue sauvage au bout du jardin. Une prairie d'herbe épaisse, jaunie et aplatie par le vent d'hiver et la pluie, et qui s'étirait sur la légère pente jusqu'au bosquet des Malfoys. Ce n'était pas une forêt, c'était plus attirant que la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, et Draco avait très souvent joué parmi les arbres quand il était enfant, se battant contre des ennemis imaginaires et souhaitant avoir des amis combattant à ses côtés.

Il réprima un soupir tout en pensant aux rêves fantasques de son enfance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il passerait son lot d'aventures en se battant du côté des perdants, et qu'il finirait par se cramponner au calme et à un futur prévisible et ennuyeux. Dans sa vie il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que le prix variable des écailles de dragon et que des chaudrons en cuivre.

« Draco. » dit William, le sortant de sa rêverie mélancolique. « Où es-tu ? »

Draco se força à sourire et se tourna vers lui. « Ici, bien-sûr. »

« Tu avais l'air d'être à des kilomètres pendant un instant. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Bien-sûr que non. Tout est parfait. » Il grimaça presque à cause de son mensonge.

« C'est vrai. Tout est assurément parfait. » William hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux. «Vraiment parfait. En fait, j'ai récemment eut l'envie d'essayer de prolonger cette... perfection. J'ai parlé à Mamounette et Papounet à ce sujet et ils me soutiennent. Pas que leur opinion importe sur le long terme, bien-sûr. J'espère que tu sais que je ne suis pas un fils à maman. »

Draco grogna avec mépris. Malgré ce que pouvait dire William, il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un de plus influencé par l'opinion parentale. Il se doutait que si Mamounette et Papounet n'avaient pas apprécié Draco pour quelque raison que ce soit, William aurait déniché n'importe quelle raison et aurait disparu pour réapparaître sur la liste des ex de Draco.

« Enfin bref. » William gloussa. « Regarde moi, babillant comme un elfe de maison. C'est absurde d'être nerveux, je le sais, mais c'est le cas. »

_Nerveux._ Le mot s'insinua à travers le brouillard de quiétude que les bavardages de William créaient habituellement. Il était nerveux ? William n'était jamais nerveux. La soirée était tranquille et la soirée pas vraiment excitante. Pour quelle raison était-il nerveux ?

« Draco. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. »

La déclaration secoua Draco et l'agitation de William prenait enfin tout son sens. La main de William glissa le long d'un pan de sa cape, un geste inhabituel que Draco avait remarqué plusieurs fois dans la soirée. _Par Salazar, il veut me demander en mariage._

L'idée n'était pas vraiment inattendue. William avait évoqué le sujet plusieurs fois et ils en avaient discuté, rationnellement et impassiblement plus d'une fois. _Une fusion,_ avait dit William avec un petit rire, _entre deux familles d'une pureté indiscutable._

La forêt attira de nouveau l'attention de Draco, sauvage et sombre, comme les cheveux de Potter. Penser à Potter fit s'emmêler les émotions de Draco. _William _était ce qu'il voulait. Sécurité et tranquillité et dévotion monotone, même si c'était d'un intérêt un peu tiède. Potter était l'inverse de ça. Une relation avec lui devait être explosive et imprévisible, avec des disputes pleines de cris et d'objets jetés. Une intensité tranchante, un abîme d'inconnu.

Draco retint son souffle. L'idée lui donnait l'impression que son sang brûlait. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir envie de voler.

« Draco. » reprit William sur un ton sérieux. « Draco, veux-tu... »

« William. » le coupa brusquement Draco. « Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Veux-tu m'excuser ? »

William le regarda fixement, ce qui était drôle surtout parce que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu sérieusement décontenancé. « _Maintenant ? _Mais... »

Draco acquiesça et se pencha afin de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de William. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce geste qui semblait être emprunt de finalité et c'était presque triste, cela l'aurait été si son cœur n'avait pas commencé à battre plus vite tandis qu'un sentiment presque oublié courrait dans ses veines. L'anticipation, et une certaine appréhension, mais, par Merlin, il ne s'était pas senti si vivant depuis des années.

« Maintenant. J'en suis désolé. Au-revoir, William. » Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison, sans s'arrêter ni regarder en arrière lorsque William l'appela. À l'intérieur, il agrippa le poignet de Scorpius et le traîna à travers la foule.

« Père ! Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » glapit Scorpius.

« Nous allons à Londres, petit comploteur. Et si tu essayes de me manipuler encore une fois, je te brûlerai la peau avec une des machines de torture qu'il y a dans la suite de Grand-Oncle Antilles. »

« _Londres ?_ Super ! » Scorpius ne dit rien de plus, mais le sourire qu'il portait parlait suffisamment pour lui. Draco lança un sortilège d'Attraction et bien vite des capes chaudes et des gants apparurent tandis qu'un rictus narquois étendait ses lèvres. Si cela tournait mal, ce qui allait très certainement arrivé, Scorpius serait là pour y assister.

Il prit la main de Scorpius et transplana à Londres.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Pas de note pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. A très vite pour la fin de cette histoire.


End file.
